


Skeleton Sexy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bad Jokes, Chiaki's a streamer, Crack, F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Megalovania (Toby Fox), Memes, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, References to Canon, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Twitch stream, Undertale Genocide Route, Video Format: Streaming, Voyeurism, im sorry, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Sansday in the love hotel
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/ Sans, Nanami Chiaki/ Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1





	Skeleton Sexy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so, so sorry for this. Also thanks Avery for helping me :)

“Hey guys, welcome back to my stream,” Chiaki said, waving to the camera. “Yesterday I finished the pacifist route and got to Sans in the genocide route. I wanted to save it for today because it’s a Sunday,” she explained. After reading the comments for a few seconds, she turned to her game.

Chiaki’s character moved from the save point and further down the judgement call. She skipped Sans’ monologue and entered the fight. “Okay...” she muttered, glancing back at the chat. “1st time?” she saw someone ask. “Yes, this is the first time I’ve played Undertale.”

At the bottom of her screen, it showed ‘HOPE’ as her name, her level as 19, and her hp full. “Ready?” Sans asked with a very attractive smile before starting his first attack. Chiaki flawlessly avoided the bones and gaster blasters, smiling at the camera in response to her fans congratulating her. Chiaki read the text box, “You feel like you’re to have a bad time.” She felt color come to her cheeks and quickly clicked on the fight box.

She cursed under her breath as Sans dodged her attack, even though it was perfect. She flushed even more when Sans winked at her and said “What? You think I’m just going to sit there and take it?” Chiaki squirmed uncomfortably, quickly moving on to avoid the embarrassment of her stream noticing.

Unfortunately for Chiaki, her mind was too dirty for the next attack. Alas, she was even more embarrassed and blushing on stream. She thought about ending the stream, but decided again it for her fans.

Chiaki let out an internal sigh of relief as the next attack was normal, giving her mind a break from dirty things. She checked her comments, and thankfully nobody was talking about her apparent awkwardness.

This cycle continued for the next few attacks. Until Chiaki’s mind started to wander. ‘Didn’t that Ouma kid say something about robot genitalia? I wonder if that applies to skeletons...’ by now her game was practically abandoned and her cheeks were flushed. It didn’t help that the game was paused on an especially sexy sprite of the pristine white skeleton and the words “You feel your sins crawling on your back”

Chiaki was sure her fans noticed she was breathing heavier, sweating, and arching her back but at the moment she didn’t care. All she cared about was Sans. Chiaki put down her controller and snuck her hand up her skirt. She was hyperaware of her soaked panties rubbing against her crotch.

She pulled her panties aside and began rubbing at her clit. “Mhgn- Sans!” Chiaki moaned. She imagined her fingers being the long, cold, bony ones of a skeleton. She stuck her fingers deep into her pussy, moaning as she curled them. She imagined Sans on top of her, taking one of the big bones from his attacks and pushing it into her. “Nhg, f-faster daddy,” the gamer moaned out. “S-Sans!” Chiaki called as she came.

As the streamer came down from her high and wiped her dripping fingers on her skirt, she realized her camera was still on. She froze like a deer in headlights, just staring at the chat of her stream 

“Wtf” “Who knew the SHSL gamer was so hot” “🥵🥵🥵😍😍😍” “hey bby ;)” “damn” “this isn’t pornhub, slut”

Chiaki reached forward and silently turned off her camera, contemplating what just happened. With Twitch turned off, she heard the soft sound of meglovania playing. She turned to her game, and was immediately aroused again.

The REAL battle finally begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Chiaki's OnlyFans 😍


End file.
